


In the Studio

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [32]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Angst and Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to figure out what he's looking at.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/595202.html?thread=5474562#t5474562">Here on lj</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Studio

Arthur stared at the canvas. He stepped towards it, face wrinkling as he tried to understand what he saw.  
  
He stepped away from it, thinking that perhaps distance would bring clarity.  
  
“Merlin,” he called sweetly, “what the hell is this?”  
  
Distracted, Merlin replied, “Hm?”  
  
Arthur jabbed towards the canvas.  
  
“This!”  
  
Merlin looked up.   
  
“Oh, that. Well, what do you think it is? How does it make you feel?”  
  
“Damn it. Don’t give me that shit. I hate it when you do that. _Just tell me what it is._ ”  
  
A slow smile grew on Merlin’s face. “That’s my old mixing palette.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What We Tell Ourselves (the 'painting will make them want you, but not love you' remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700062) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle)




End file.
